Harry Potter and the Mummy of Hogwarts
by Punkarella
Summary: Harry Potter was raised by the Doctor at an early age and now he is armed with not only magic, but time travel, a spaceship, and knowledge of the aliens that inhabit the universe. Harry is starting his first year at Hogwarts, but something fell out of the future into the past and has appeared in the wizarding world. Start the clock... Rated T for Death.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another new story I'm working on! I would start this after my Fire Emblem story, but awakening is a large game and I thought to do this during that story. I'll upload chapters of this story after another chapter of Fire Emblem: The new Emblem is uploaded. So expect updates of both after the other has a new chapter.**

 **I've always like Doctor Who and Harry Potter crossovers, especially when the monsters come to Hogwarts. Some stories like this like Changes by BiJane which is good so I thought to do one of my own.**

 **I'll include some of the most popular monsters in the later years, but I saw a certain Twelfth Doctor episode and decided to include it in this story. If you've seen the episode, how the monster is alive will be explained later.**

 **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lily, grab Harry and run! It's him! I'll hold him off while you protect our baby! Just run!" James Potter yelled to his wife who was holding a blanketed baby in her arms.

"You mustn't James! He'll kill you!" Lily Potter cried out in horror as her husband brandished his wand and stood in a defensive position.

"Well do you have any other ideas!?" James yelled.

"There's... him," Lily said with difficulty to get the words out. James's eyes narrowed at the mention of this and hesitantly...

"Fine," James said and he along with his wife raised their wands to the sky and chanted _"Vocans Doctoris, nisi pue.,"_ A beam of light left their wands and went out into the deepest depths of space. On the way, it passed by planets that played host to alien species and spaceships that would come to Earth in the near future.

The beam of light suddenly found itself lost all of a sudden, but it was quick to find its target again. It never knew how it got lost, it was looking at a church of some sort and when it looked away, it completely forgot all about it and went to its destination: a blue police phone box flying in the orbit of Pluto.

But we'll talk about that later. Right now on Earth, James held his guard as the door burst down and in stepped a man that had been terrorizing the wizarding world for the past couple months. A man who had killed hundreds, a man who was the nightmare of every child, a man who had effectively killed Frank and Alice Longbottom. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort.

"Get out of my way Potter and you shall live," the Dark Lord hissed angrily.

"You want my boy, you'll have to get through me," James growled standing his guard with his wand raised. He knew he was going to die at the hands of the darkest wizard of the universe. But scared as he was, he was going to protect Lily and Harry with his very life.

"Foolish man, Avada Kedavra," Voldemort sneered. He raised his wand which fired the killing curse, striking James in the chest dead on, killing him instantly, making his body slump to the floor lifeless.

The Dark Lord proceeded to stroll upstairs to the child's room. He would have to reward Wormtail for ratting out the Potter's house in Godric's hallow later, or he could just dispose of him. Either one would work.

He reached the child's room which was locked. No doubt it was the Potter lady's last pathetic attempt to save her baby. Voldemort cast the same curse which he used to blow down the front door and entered. Inside was Lily Potter clutching her baby defensively, her face masked with terror.

"Give me the child and you shall live," Voldemort made his reason for being there loud and clear.

"No! Take me! Please! Have mercy I'm begging you!" Lily begged pathetically.

"Give me the child. NOW," Voldemort snarled ignoring her request raising his wand.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! REDUCTO!" Lily screamed and fired the disintegrating curse which made contact with the Dark Lord, yet it appeared to do no damage to the monster.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted and fired the signature killing curse which sped towards the woman in a green burst of light. Time seemed to slow down for Lily as she grasped her baby and used her very magic core to transfer her magic to him, which would save his life.

" _This is the end for me..."_ Lily thought to herself sadly as her time was coming to an end. _"Be safe Harry, know that your father and I will be with you wherever you go. Doctor, please take care of our beloved little boy and show a new world that he will enjoy."_

She thought about the time when she met a man called the Doctor who was a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. It was an interesting experience as he saved the Wizarding world from aliens called Zarbi, which went rouge from their planet's laws and tried to destroy Earth. But thanks to the Doctor, they were arrested by the Judoon and were taken away to who knows where. Before he left, he gave Lily a reminder of his visit in the form of a key of some sort. "I have no idea what this key is used for. It will be better in your hands," he said truthfully before leaving.

Her last thought before her body slumped to the floor was Harry standing next the Doctor in his cream coat suit and celery stick. **(The Fifth Doctor in case you can't figure it out)**

Voldemort walked towards the baby who had fallen out of his mother's arms and pointed his wand in his face. He paused to look at the infant. He had his father's looks but his mother's eyes. The Dark Lord almost felt pity having to kill this baby. ALMOST.

"...Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said without mercy as he fired the killing curse at little Harry Potter, who looked confused and slightly scared.

Then the impossible happened. The curse reflected off Harry and struck its original caster, who just looked dumbfounded as to what happened before the curse hit. The Dark Lord had his soul removed from his body in not a nice way and the body of Lord Voldemort turned to dust. But as his spirit left the room, he smiled evilly as he knew of the Horcruxs and he would be back soon. He was dead... for now. But before anything else happened, the house burned down as Voldemort's spirit left its former body.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, near Pluto... (This takes place after Doomsday)**

"No no no no!" The Doctor's frustrated shouts echoed throughout the TARDIS as he set the controls for 1981, Godirc's Hallow. He had received a distress call from two very old friends who he hadn't seen for a long time. His thoughts suddenly changed to Adric who had died in his fifth incarnation, filling his sadness even more because he had to say goodbye to Rose on Bad Wolf Bay. The signal started playing out its message on the computer.

"That's impossible," The Doctor muttered when the message ended. If Lily and James truly had died, then it would be up to the madman to take in Harry as his own. Something he was not prepared for, he was The Doctor! The bringer of the storm and destroyer of Gallifrey! And a father? It didn't make any sense.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard it. That's impossible. As the TARDIS sped inside the Time Vortex, something else had appeared inside the machine. It was another TARDIS.

"WHAT!?" was the Doctor's shocked response. It was impossible; all the TARDISES in the universe were thought to have been destroyed in the Last Great Time War. How was there another on his TARDIS?

"What are you..." the Doctor muttered to himself as he soniced it with his screwdriver. It was a TARDIS, but how? It was impossible; it had to some sort of trap. Its design was a blue police box just like his! In fact, the somewhat distressed Time Lord felt the sheer confusion of his own TARDIS as it made a very loud groaning noise.

"Yes I know that something impossible just happened, but there's no need to get all jumpy about it!" The Doctor hushed the TARDIS as calmly as he could, which wasn't very calm. He then put his hands on the new TARDIS doors and prepared to open it.

"Allons-y!" The Time Lord opened the doors and was in for the shock of his life. This TARDIS interior was identical to his TARDIS in every possible way.

"WHAT!?" could be heard all the way to the Shadow Proclamation where the Judoon thought they were under attack, and it took a while before the Shadow Architect could bring order to the shocked rhinos who were already arming their battleships.

But back inside the second TARDIS which was inside another TARDIS, The Doctor was examining the new TARDIS'S controls. They were the same as his, if not a little bit less advanced. The shocked Time Lord went straight to the computer to check its history. The machine was deadlocked as it denied the time lord all access.

"Should have known that it had a deadlock seal..." The Doctor muttered as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tried to get past the seal. But as he did, 'Welcome Doctor,' came up on the screen.

"Well that's interesting," The Doctor said as he went though the options when he heard a thud. He rushed out of the TARDIS to find that his TARDIS had stopped running; he had landed.

"Well then," The Doctor started as he approached the doors, "Show time." He opened the doors.

* * *

 **Back at the Potter residence...**

Professor Albus Dumbledore was in a pickle. Two of the greatest wizards in the UK had died and yet only their heir had survived. Harry came out alright with a few burns and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead which held a piece of Voldemort's soul. As if that wasn't enough, his godfather Sirius Black was in Azkaban and the Dursleys died in a car crash. The old man was at a loss what to do when he remembered.

The Doctor. He remembered in 1975 when he came and saved Hogwarts from giant ant aliens called the Zarbi. He was hailed as a hero and even though he was rewarded handsomely, he refused to accept the gifts and left swiftly in his police box. An amazing number of jaws dropped as it disappeared from the Hogwarts grounds. Nobody could figure out this mysterious man.

The old wizard was about to cast the summing spell when he heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS materialising in front of the house and then a man stepped out. Dumbledore didn't quite recognise him but he had a theory who he was.

"The Doctor I presume?" he inquired.

"That's me! I didn't think you would recognise me after all these years," The Doctor said, surprised as to how the elderly wizard recognised him.

"There's only one man who saved the school from those aliens. I must say though, you look a lot different from then," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone curious as to why the Doctor looked a lot different from 1975. He wasn't wearing his English cream coated suit and was instead wearing a brown conservative business suit with a blue shirt underneath. He also wore red Converse sneakers.

"Yes well to make it short, something happened involving a cave and I... changed," The Doctor explained struggling to find another word for Regeneration. "I wished I was ginger though!" he added and complained at the same time causing the old wizard to chuckle.

"While I would be intrigued about this information, I think we should focus on the reason that we're both here?" Dumbldore said turning The Doctor's attention to the destroyed house.

"Right," the Doctor said walking towards the destroyed house with Dumbledore behind him. With the old wizard's assistance, he was able to unearth the dead bodies of Lily and James Potter.

"Lily, James, I am so sorry," The Doctor grieved for his friends and he couldn't help but shed a tear. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes appeared to go out, something which didn't happen very often.

"And so am I Doctor, but know that they will always be with you wherever you go in your alien world," Dumbledore gave some sage advice which softened the Time Lord a bit.

"What about Harry?" the Doctor asked nervously. Just then, a baby's crying could be herad across the field where said infant was being held by a giant of man, who was coming over.

"'ave 'im here Professor Dumbledore, little tyke got 'imself burned and the cut on his 'ead, but e should 'right," the giant reported and handed Harry to Dumbledore who took him in his arms.

"Thank you Hagrid," Dumbledore said and offered the baby to the Doctor who nodded and took him after a slight hesitation.

"Well Professor, if you allow me to take Harry here, there are some things you must know," The Doctor said. Dumbledore quietly signalled Hagrid to leave as this would be a private conversation.

"First things first, I know all about the Prophecy," he stated, making Dumbledore frown.

"I see, I am sorry Doctor. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just wanted Harry to have a good life like his parents and now he is a fragment of Voldemort. I am so so sorry," The ancient wizard apolsigesd over and over again until the Doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Albus, you didn't see this coming. But know this, I've heard of many prophecies before and I ruined each one. You can be sure that I will find a way to dispense with this one." The Doctor comforted Dumbledore whose twinkle slightly returned to his eyes.

"Thank you old friend. I would say that attempting to break a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries is impossible, but I'm sure you have your strange ways," Dumbledore said, with the Doctor growing a slight smile on his face feeling a bit better than a couple of hours ago.

"Well fancy this, my strange ways will make sure that Harry doesn't die. I swear on behalf of Gallifrey!" the Doctor said with new found confidence.

"Excellent Doctor." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes fully returning to their glory. He then pulled out his watch and checked it. "If you excuse me, I need to go to the Ministry and announce this news to the public." The wizard put his watch away in one of his many pockets which were filled with... things that Albus Dumbledore liked, such as the Elder Wand and those different flavoured beans that wired flavours like liver and dust.

"Suppose we'd best be on our way too, although keep in mind Harry might be better at... my line of work than magic when he comes back," the Doctor warned.

"I knew you were going to say that, so perhaps I should look forward to seven interesting years of Hogwarts," Dumbledore joked, causing a well deserved laugh from the Time Lord. The two warmly shook hands and went their separate ways with Dumbledore apparating away from the Time Lord to the Ministry of Magic, where Cornelius Fudge was eager to know what happened to Lily and James Potter.

"Well Harry, It's just you and me. I really could do with someone to talk to after what just happened," The Doctor spoke to the baby who just looked curiously back at him.

"Dadda!" Harry said suddenly. The Doctor could understand him due to his power to speak baby.

"Hey your first word! You're a growing boy Harry, we're gonna have so much fun together, it's gonna be absolutely fantastic!" The Doctor cheered, quoting his previous incantation as he and Harry went into the TARDIS, which slowly disappeared into space. The Doctor took this opportunity to show Harry around the TARDIS and even the new one that just appeared, when suddenly he got struck with a brainwave.

"I think we know what your birthday present is," The Doctor exclaimed with a smile, thinking of giving the new TARDIS to Harry in the future when he was about ten or so. But right now, the Time Lord was caring for Harry by gently rocking him to sleep in his arms while getting himself ready for his and Harry's next and newest adventure.

But then he heard footsteps behind him. A woman in a white wedding gown had appeared in the TARDIS...

* * *

 **And this is chapter one done! I'm a big fan of Doctor Who and I really hope this turns out fine. Sorry If I didn't really capture David Tennant's doctor, but I tried to make him serious due to the situation that he's in. Then again he's always like this in a situation like this, so either way, please let me know if I did his character well.**

 **Kudos to anyone who figured out who the monster is in this story. Have a Jelly Baby if you did.**

 **Please leave a review on how I did, I'll try to answer questions, and I'll see you all in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! This one will feature the monster of this story, and will explain a bit on how it got to the past.**

 **Sorry if I don't capture Matt Smith's Doctor very well. I always think of him as this serious/joker guy so writing dialogue for him was hard.**

 **Harry Potter and Doctor Who do not belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I thought you said the Ood were friendly!" a ten year old Harry Potter shouted at his father over a cell phone, as he jumped in his own TARDIS. It had been awhile since he had been taken in by the Time Lord. In fact, his adoptive father had Regenerated and now fussed about how bow ties, fez's, and Stetsons were cool.

"Not when they have red eyes there're not! Now come on!" The Doctor replied as Ood banged on his TARDIS doors, trying to get in. For Harry's first meeting with the squid like people, it didn't go so well for the incredibly smart Harry, who had been learning under his father for the past ten Earth years. But The Time Lord had been keeping a big secret from Harry, one that he will be learning soon.

Both of them set their TARDIS controls and they took off into space. As soon as they were above the proximity of the Ood Sphere, Harry went to his computer and established a communication link with the TARDIS flying next to his one.

"Now that we're out of there," Harry started, "Tell me dad, why did you give me this TARDIS?" He asked a difficult question.

"I wasn't going too, but something happened between you and it. It sort of chose you. It's as if you were its owner," The Doctor replied as honestly as he could.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Harry said surprised at his father's bland response.

"Well how else can you describe it!? It recognized you and gave you full access to its controls! That means you must be its true owner. That's a fact: if a TARDIS reacts to your touch, it means you are its owner," The Doctor explained, causing some of Harry's curiosity to lower, but not all of it.

"But you're avoiding the topic, WHY did you give it to me?" the youth persisted.

"You remember don't you?" The Doctor replied.

"Uhh no. Harry said.

"Ah of course, you were two when it first happened, I keep forgetting to tell you! I try, but I forget!" The Doctor facepalmed himself for not telling Harry sooner.

"What happened?" Harry asked eagerly.

"It was a long time ago," The Doctor started as Harry got himself comfortable while he listened.

"We were on a visit to the Rings of Akhaten, it was the 100th anniversary since the giant lava thing was killed. Everyone was worshipping me for killing it and when the Daleks invaded, they expected me to save them. I put you in my TARDIS and put a seal on it while I tried to figure out a way to stop them," The Doctor explained.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked, pushing a few buttons to stabilise his TARDIS.

"One of the Daleks managed to get past the seal, and that was your first burst of accidental magic and your victory against my worst enemies," The Doctor replied as he sent a memory over and Harry put it into his head...

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK, the Rings of Akhaten..._**

" _Daddy?" A two year old Harry asked, as the doors began to open to reveal a tin pot slide in, it had a blue eyestalk, a laser gun, two lights on its head, and what appeared to be a plunger. Harry started to tremble in fright; these were the Daleks, the most feared creatures in the universe._

" _EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek shouted and aimed its gun at the infant whose expression turned to terror._

" _HELP!" Harry screamed and before the Dalek could fire, it exploded. Harry staggered from the explosion and bumped into the second TARDIS which appeared behind with its doors open. Harry didn't know what was inside, but he bravely took a step inside as soon his foot touched the steel cold ground. A yellow light went through his body. When it cleared, Harry was no longer scared. He felt brave and was full of knowledge. He went to the TARDIS controls and pushed a few buttons sending a temporal wave outside both ships and into the Dalek's armour._

" _Well that was all fine and dandy! Now where's an apple when you need one?" Harry mumbled to himself, the magic and energy flowing from his body._

 _What he didn't notice though, was a crack forming in the basement. The crack in the skin of the universe opened and released a bandage. This bandage will be important later. Right now, Harry found an apple but changed his mind as took a bite of it and threw it away._

" _Nope, hate apples, need something more... delicious," Harry muttered to himself and saw a favourite dish of his dad. He went to make it and much to his surprise it made itself and flew into Harry's hands._

" _What?" Harry asked but put it the matter aside and took a bite out of it and went into his TARDIS and sat in the seat and waited for his adoptive father to come back._

" _HARRY!" The Doctor's frighted cry echoed throughout the TARDIS as he burst through the doors only to get the second biggest shock of his life. Harry was sitting on the second TARDIS controls, eating fish and chips. Objects were flying around with no source of cause, and there was a broken Dalek shell which was still warm._

" _Hello dad, would you fancy a quick trip around the twelve galaxies and back to Earth in time for lunch?" Harry said pushing a few buttons to turn his TARDIS off to save power as he stepped out._

" _Impossible..." the Doctor muttered weakly before fainting_

* * *

"And that is why I gave that beauty to you when you were seven," The Doctor said as the memory ended.

"But what about the levitating fish and chips?" Harry asked.

"That's because you're a wizard Harry," The Doctor said with a gigantic smile as Harry's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry dad, but I think I misheard you. What I THINK you just said was, 'You're a wizard Harry." The boy tried to process this information that his adoptive father said.

"I did say 'you're a wizard' Harry. Don't get me confused with that thing from Midnight," the adoptive father replied with amusement. Just then, the realization hit Harry dead on, like a Mondas Cyberman getting hit with a golden arrow.

"Well that explains all the stuff that was..." Harry started but then realised something. "Wait, if you knew, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because that would spoil the surprise. I was hoping we could throw a party when I did!" The Doctor said with a sheepish grin, but Harry wasn't fooled.

"And I didn't tell you that I know that you are not really my biological father," the youth countered without a smile, making The Doctor's fade a little, but stayed due to joy that he wouldn't have to go through the pain of telling Harry later.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who has a time machine do they?" The Doctor said joking, making the two laugh.

"Well, no time to laugh! We have to get you ready for wizarding school!" The Doctor said and before Harry could reply, he had set the coordinates to Diagon Alley in 1991 making his TARDIS enter its travel mode.

"Wait up dad!" Harry shouted sending his TARDIS flying after him into the time vortex.

"So, you do know that I'm not your real father?" The Doctor shouted over his TARDIS's engine.

"I know! But I like calling you that anyway!" Harry replied before closing the communication link and thinking about how soon, he would be a wizard with a spaceship and time machine.

But while he was busy piloting said ship, the bandage that had been lying in the basement for all those years suddenly flew into the crack making it close up. The bandage flew into time and space and found the time period where it came from.

* * *

 **IN THE FUTURE...**

"We surrender!" The Doctor shouted as The Foretold reached for his temples just as the clock hit...

"Zero!" Perkin's voice rang throughout the carriage, yet the Foretold didn't kill The Doctor.

"I can see it again!" Masie cried pointing to where the Foretold was standing as it lowered its arms.

"It's okay," Clara assured Masie lowering her outstretched pointing arm. "I think we all can." Indeed, the Foretold had become visible to every doctor and scientist in the carriage.

"Do I start the clock?" Perkins asked, unsure what to do.

"No," The Doctor told him as the Foretold raised its arm to its head, the hand in the form of a salute. "The clock has stopped,"

"You're relieved soldier," and with those words, the Foretold disintegrated into dust with its bandages still reaming. The nightmare was over.

"He's not the only one..." Perkins muttered to himself taking a massive breather. Meanwhile, The Doctor dug in the pile to find a small device that was in the mummy.

"We were fighting that?" Clara asked in disbelief.

"So it seems," The Doctor replied. "Save it, we're not out of the woods yet," he quickly said before Clara or anyone else could say anything.

"Well Gus, I think we solved your little puzzle: an ancient soldier being driven by malfunctioning tech!" The Doctor said to the onboard computer, as he set the device down and used his Sonic Screwdriver on it.

" _Thank you so much for your efforts! They are greatly appreciated!"_ the annoying British voice of the computer Gus was heard throughout the carriage. _"Unfortunately, survivors of this exercise are not required."_

"Ah well, there's a shocker!" The Doctor mused as he sonicked harder as Gus did his next move.

" _Air will now be removed from the entire train. We hope you enjoyed your journey on the Orient Express!"_ The next thing everyone knew, the air was being drained out causing people to suffocate dreadfully.

"I take it you know a way out?" Clara asked as she struggled for air.

"My enemy's enemy is my friend, especially when he has a built in teleporter!" The Doctor replied as he turned the device back on again.

"Great! Well use it!" Clara snapped as she was starting to lose the air in her lungs.

"Just a little more work!" The Doctor said as he messed with it as people were passing out.

"Doctor..." Clara managed to get out before fainting.

"A couple minutes at max, I'll give you a shout!" the Time Lord told her as he set a feature that made the train explode. Thankfully, he managed to get all the passengers into the TARDIS and took them to the station on the nearest planet.

But the teleporter was absorbed into a crack as the Doctor put it in the trash as it didn't work anymore. The bandage and teleporter reunited in the crack which opened again in a small chamber which contained a small stone in a sack. The two future objects hit the sack and the stone's healing powers worked through its cover and onto the bandage and teleporter resurrecting the original entity that had them.

A monster had come from the future to the past and was ready to kill. The mummy scented an ill victim above ground and teleported up to greet him personally. The vault slowly opened as a giant of a man reached for the stone and put it in one of the pockets of his jacket.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and the Doctor were walking to Gringotts while talking about Harry's true parents.

"So my parents were two of the greatest witch and wizards in London?" the fascinated ten year old said, causing a look of grief to appear on the Time Lord's face. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just that I thought about when I uncovered their bodies..." The Doctor said making Harry's face lower as well.

"Ah, sorry," he apologised for bringing it up.

"It's okay, just be careful if you insult a Pyrovilte!" his 'father' joked making Harry laugh, completely ruining the mood. "No seriously, they are nasty when angry," The Doctor said in a serious tone.

"Back to my parents, when did you meet them?" Harry turned the conversation back to its original topic.

"A long time ago, they helped me save the earth from rogue Zarbi. They died defending you from a man known as Lord Voldemort," The Doctor explained earning him a few looks from passabys as he spoke the Dark Lord's name.

"But here's the thing: he tried to kill you, but the curse reflected off you and killed him instead. You're the Boy who Lived Harry," The Doctor explained.

"Is that how I have this cut on my forehead?" Harry asked pointing to the lightning bolt shaped cut.

"Yes," was The Doctor's only reply.

"I tried examining it with the TARDIS at one point, there was darkness in it. Is that Voldemort inside me? Does he have control over me? Is he still alive!?" Harry bombarded The Doctor with questions.

"Yes, his body is dead. But no, his spirit isn't. So no he has nothing over you. If he would, I'd have known at this point and exorcised you at the Church of the Silence!" The Doctor said seriously. Harry was about to say something back when they reached the massive white building.

"Well come on then!" The Doctor called to him as he was already walking in, ignoring all the strange looks he was getting due to his different clothes. Harry quickly caught up and noticed the goblins all doing their business while occasionally stealing glances at The Doctor and Harry.

"Not as good as the Bank of Karabraxos," The Doctor whispered to Harry.

"I think it's pretty good," the youth replied defensively.

"Hey, just my opinion. Not need to be so grumpy about it!" His adoptive father replied as they walked to the main counter.

"I would like to make a withdrawal for Harry Potter please!" he requested to the goblin working at the counter.

"I trust you have Mr. Harry Potter's key?" the goblin growled showing off his fanged teeth.

"Yeah I do, got it right about..." he muttered searching in his pockets for the little bugger. "Here!" he said and put a small golden key on the desk.

"Very well. Griphook!" the goblin called behind him and summoned another goblin, who looked like he would rather do twenty other things than work at Gringotts, came over.

"Show these two to vault six hundred and eighty seven," the desk goblin ordered to the newcomer, who nodded.

"Follow me please," Griphook spoke in a bland tone, gesturing to what appeared to be a mine cart.

"Oh goody! A roller coaster!" the Doctor cheered jumping in immediately.

"I think you will find that it is a trans..." Griphook started unamused.

"Yes yes that's very interesting, just get this thing started!" The one thousand and twenty year old Time Lord yelled at him earning him a scowl from the worker goblin, who trudged to the driver's seat. Harry climbed in after him next to the Doctor.

"Well then..." the soon to be eleven year old smiled at his 'father' who smiled back. "GERONIMO!" they yelled as the cart sped down the tracks to the designated vault.

* * *

 **Above ground, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour...**

Florean Fortescue was thinking about retiring at the end of the year. He was a fifty nine year old man who had recently developed high blood pressure and suffered panic attacks as a result. He looked up from the counter to see a group of teenagers entering.

" _I'm definitely retiring,"_ the old man thought about leaving sooner. But before he could think about that, the lights in the store flicked on and off for a few seconds catching the attention of the teenagers.

"Which one of you kids did tha..." but Florean was cut off because the next thing he knew, a mummy had appeared in front of the door.

 **CLOCK START, SIXTY SIX SECONDS LEFT**

"What in Merlin's name are you?" he asked the Foretold, which lumbered heavily closer with its hand out making the most horrible groaning noises he had ever heard in his life.

"Did you kids make that?" he asked the teenagers who looked at him in confusion.

"Make what?" one of them asked.

"The mummy that's walking towards me!" He pointed to an empty space where the Foretold was only visible to him.

"Are you okay old man? There's nothing there!" one of them said wondering if he had lost it.

 **SIXTY SECONDS LEFT**

"Don't you punks lie to me! There's a mummy coming closer to me!" he snapped, causing the teens to burst out into laughter.

"You're very funny old guy, but you're losing it. You're seeing things, something normal for old blokes like you.

"I'm not lying!" Florean shouted and saw the Foretold walking behind the counter towards him.

"Stop it at once sir!" the ice cream manger shouted at the Foretold, which didn't listen and came increasingly closer.

"Hey people! Take a look at this! This old man thinks he can see a mummy!" one of the teens shouted. Some people looked in to see Florean stagger into his office, pulling out his wand.

"I'm warning you! I will be forced to attack you if you come closer!" he shouted at an empty space and the gathering crowd wondered if he really had lost it.

 **FIFTY SECONDS LEFT**

The Foretold however, didn't listen as it came even closer.

"Stupefy!" Florean used the stunning spell, only for it to go right through the monster and hit a wall near the teens who jumped back in shock.

"Are you out of your mind!? THERE. IS. NOTHING. THERE!" one of them yelled emphasising with his hands which didn't help at all.

"STUPEFY!" Florean shouted louder as he launched stunning spell after stunning spell at the Foretold, which however wasn't affected by the spells. In fact, they went right through it.

"What are you!?" the terrified old man shouted as the Foretold came even closer entering the office. The mummy just groaned and shuffled closer towards him.

"Incendio!" The terrified Florean shouted the burning curse which went through the Foretold and hit a wall, setting it ablaze.

"Someone call the Aurors!" a civilian shouted and someone went to do so.

 **FORTY SECONDS LEFT**

The Foretold just came closer, completely ignoring the people outside that were looking at the empty space where it was at.

Then Florean suddenly got a burst of strength and slid under the mummy's legs and ran out the door, shoving people out of the way as the Foretold prepared to follow in pursuit.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT GRINGOTTS...**

"Vault six hundred and eighty seven," Griphook grumbled as the Doctor and Harry jumped out of the cart.

"Yes yes, just get on with it so we can ride that again!" The Doctor shouted childishly despite his age.

"Rush me again and you will not leave this chamber," Griphook snarled and used the key that was given to him to open a massive door which took its time opening. But it was well worth the wait as there was tons of coins inside which sparked under the light.

"Did you really think your parents would leave you empty handed?" The Doctor said, amused at Harry's shocked face.

"I repeat from before: HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS!?" Harry shouted at The Doctor.

"Because I remember the day Lily and James put their first Galleons in there. It brings back bad memories now that they're dead," The Doctor said seriously, his smile vanishing and tone turning to serious.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to bring it up," Harry apologised.

 **THIRTY SECONDS LEFT**

"It's okay, just be more careful next time," The Doctor said, his smile slightly returning.

"Are we done here?" Griphook asked from the back.

"Ah yes right, the wand shop," The Doctor said out loud, sitting back down with less enthusiasm than last time.

"Onward captain," Harry ordered Griphook who growled at him and the cart sped down the tracks to the surface.

* * *

Speaking of the surface, Florean took a massive breather as he rested against a wall. He checked for the Foretold, it wasn't there.

"Thanks Merlin..." he muttered. Unfortunately for him, guess what appeared at the end of the alley just then?

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Florean yelled in horror as he was forced back against the wall.

" _ **K**_ _il_ _ **l...**_ " Was the Foretold only reply as it came closer to its victim.

"SOMEONE HELP! THERE'S A MUMMY THAT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Florean screamed as the Foretold lumbered towards the terrified old man.

"There he is! The crazy old man!" a familiar voice called, which revealed to be one of the teens from before with a bunch of Aurors and healers.

 **TWENTY SECONDS LEFT...**

"Mr Fortescue, would you please to be so kind to come with us?" an experienced healer asked, unaware that he wasn't hallucinating.

"I can't leave this spot! In case you haven't noticed, there's a mummy coming closer to me trying to kill me!" Florean shouted at the healer.

"Sir, you are clearly suffering from a panic attack, there is no mummy there," the healer tried to calm the old man which didn't work.

"There IS a mummy monster there! And if I leave, he'll kill me!" Florean shouted in protest and took notice how close the Foretold was to him.

"HELP!" he screamed which echoed through Diagon Alley.

* * *

"It seems only yesterday your parents were here buying their first wands..." Mr. Ollivander muttered as he grabbed a wand from a shelf and gave it to Harry, completely ignoring the distressed look on the Doctor's face. Somehow, they didn't hear the "HELP!" which sounded outside.

"Well give it a wave!" Ollivander encouraged the boy who flicked it and a pink vase on the shelf exploded into tiny fragments.

"No, no definitely not!" Ollivander said taking the wand from Harry. He paused thoughtfully as he went to put it back.

"I wonder..." he thought as he went to fetch THE wand that had taken so many lives.

"How are you doing dad?" Harry asked his adoptive father as Ollivander went to fetch his item.

"I'm fine, just battling unpleased thoughts," he replied.

"Like how you're not going to see me for a couple of Earth months?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, that and your parents," The Doctor replied solemnly as Mr Ollivander returned.

 **TEN SECONDS LEFT**

"Perhaps... this?" he asked has he handed the wand to Harry.

* * *

"THERE IS NO MUMMY!" one of the frustrated Aurors shouted at Florean who was staring at the incoming Foretold.

"There is, and it is going to end me," Florean said calmly, as the Foretold raised its hands at his head level.

"Sir, please come with us or we will be forced to use force!" one of the impatient healers shouted at Florean who seemed to surrender himself.

"Ah well, at least it isn't a painful way to go," the old man said as his life seemed to flash right before his eyes.

"Stupefy!" One of the Aurors shouted and fired a weak stunning spell which went though the Foretold, hitting Florean who slumped to the ground dazed, but due the spell being weakened, it didn't knock him out. Of course that didn't stop the Foretold who just simply bent down.

"Thank you for buying my ice crea-ACK!" Florean shouted his last words as the Foretold's hands made contact with his temples, quickly draining all the energy from his body.

 **CLOCK END**

From the witness's point of view, it looked like Florean Fortescue had a fatal heart attack. One of the healer's rushed over to check his pulse as a curious crowd began to form around the action.

"He's dead," the healer spoke out loud for everyone to hear, causing a massive panic to occur throughout the alley. None of them saw the Foretold quickly leaving the alley to hunt for more victims; it felt a good source could be found in Kings Cross station and decided to head there.

* * *

"Well 'dad' where are we going?" Harry asked putting his new wand, caldrons, textbooks, quill and ink into his TARDIS, while his snowy white owl, Hedwig, rested serenely on his shoulder.

"To send you off on your adventure," The Eleventh Doctor said, stepping into his own TARDIS and deftly setting the coordinates to Kings Cross station.

Back in Harry's TARDIS which dematerialised shortly after The Doctor's, Harry was proudly showing Hedwig around his beloved spaceship.

"It's quite cosy isn't it?" he asked her, whose beak was open in shock.

"You'll soon get used to it, relative dimensions and all that," Harry told her. He sat on a chair with Hedwig still on his shoulder and contentedly waited to arrive at his new destination.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2! So the monster in this story is the Foretold from Mummy on the Orient Express, it was a great episode and I couldn't think of any other monster to put in.**

 **Again, sorry if I didn't do Matt Smith's doctor very well. I don't know how to do his character.**

 **Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know how I went with making this chapter and just remember no flames!**

 **See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has arrived! This will feature Hogwarts and the madness that will follow.**

 **Sakura Lisel: Thank you so much for telling me about that. I looked it up what the spell actually did and re edited it. Again, thanks for telling me.**

 **Ps: If a new chapter gets uploaded and taken down again, that's me editing some bits that are misspelled or don't make sense.**

 **Harry Potter and Doctor Who do not belong to me.**

 **Again, PLEASE REVIEW! I value all of your opinions as long as they are not flames.**

" _The number of evil twice over, those that bear the Foretold's stare have sixty six seconds to live."- Doctor Emil Moorhouse._

* * *

 **KINGS CROSS STATION...**

"Why didn't we materialise on the other side of this 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Harry asked the Doctor as he pulled his trunk along the platform.

"Because I want to show you first hand how to get there just in case something happens, now come along now!" The Doctor replied as he walked quickly, making Harry struggle to keep up with him.

"It's the same every year! Packed with Muggles!" A frustrated woman's voice was heard across the other side of the platform. The voice belonged to a red haired woman leading a stern man who looked like he wanted to get whatever he was doing over with, two red haired twins who were identical in every possible way, a red haired girl who was the youngest out of them all. Finally, there was another young boy who had red hair and was carrying his own trunk with difficulty.

" _Wonder where they could have got all that money?"_ Harry thought cheekily as he knew having children was expensive.

"Come on! Platform nine and three quarters this way!" she called to the boys behind her who tried to keep up with her as she marched on the platform. The girl clung tightly to her waist.

"Well, I think that's our sign," The Doctor said following them with Harry behind him. Eventually they reached a wall and stopped.

"All right Percy, you first," The apparent mother said to the tallest boy who pushed his trunk trolley in front of the wall and ran. Right through it.

"Fantastic..." The intrigued Doctor muttered to himself as Harry looked on in wonder. They were both amazed by how the 'Muggles' didn't even spare a glance at the man's disappearance.

"Fred you next," the mother said to one of the twin boys.

"He's not Fred! I am!" the one on the right shouted. "Honestly, you call us our mother, yet you can't tell your children apart?!" the other one said in disbelief.

"Oh, sorry George!" the woman said apologetically as the one known as George went over to the wall and got ready to ran.

"Only joking! I am Fred!" the twin said before running off with the real George following behind him, leaving a frustrated red haired woman with her two children.

"Excuse us!" The Doctor called to her while running up to her. "This wouldn't be the gate to Platform Nine and Three quarters would it?" he asked wondering if he got the time and planet right.

"Is this your first time?" she asked Harry who stood nervously behind the Doctor. "Don't worry dear, it's Ron's first time at Hogwarts too!" she gestured to the only red haired boy left, revealing his name to be Ron.

"Yes, and a quick question: What in the name of Gallifrey are Muggles?" The Doctor asked her and she laughed in amusement.

"You must be a Muggle too, it's what we call you non magic people," she explained.

"Thank you!" The Doctor said grabbing Harry and pulling him into the wall. Harry braced for impact only to find himself skidding to a halt.

"Well, this is your ticket to Hogwarts Harry," the Time Lord said handing Harry a ticket when he opened his eyes. His jaw dropped as he saw wizards and witches getting on and off a giant train which was unlike any other back at the other side.

"Impressive isn't it?" The Doctor asked looking at the train while putting the ticket in Harry's hand. "The Hogwarts express! Your one way journey to your future!"

"It's amazing, but why can't we just take our TARDIS's there?" Harry asked a question that The Doctor knew he would ask.

"Because I want you to experience what it's like," was the Doctor's only reply, making Harry raise a brow. He never got to say anything as The Doctor started walking towards the train and he had no choice but to follow him in order to keep up.

* * *

No one ever saw what appeared to be a mummy come out of the wall as soon as Harry and The Doctor left.

The Foretold had reached Kings Cross and traced the energy to Platform Nine and Ten. As it invisibly stalked the platform, it could feel the food source, yet it was nowhere to be seen.

The Foretold was thinking of giving up on finding the source and killing a man with Alzheimer's who was already on a train, when it saw a red haired man run right through a wall. Intrigued, the mummy monster shuffled closer as two red haired twins went through the wall.

"This wouldn't be the gate to Platform Nine and Three Quarters would it?" a man wearing a bow tie asked. The Foretold felt a mysterious power coming from the raven haired boy, yet it wasn't the original food source. The mummy could only conclude that it was behind the wall. It slowly shuffled to enter the wall.

After what felt like ages, The Foretold appeared on the platform and saw that the people here weren't just ordinary human. They were like the old ice cream owner: carrying stick objects and had power coming from them.

It then saw its target: a thirty two year old man wearing a conductor's uniform suffering from a cracked skull causing anger problems. Yet there was no metal plate holding it together.

As the man got on the train so did the Foretold as it teleported on board. But it didn't show itself yet, it wanted to wait until the train was moving.

* * *

"So long dad," a tearful Harry said to his adoptive father who also was tearing up a bit.

"Goodbye Harry, I materialised your TARDIS in the Hogwarts grounds so it'll be there when you get there. Have an amazing time," The Doctor said, letting go of Harry and saw him get on the train when he suddenly remembered something.

"And I put a little something in your trunk as well!" the Time Lord yelled out and Harry dug around inside his massive trunk to reveal his very own sonic screwdriver with a piece of parchment. He looked at it with surprise and the next thing he knew, the instructions how to use it where implanted in his head. He gazed back up at the Doctor with a massive grin closing the door with his new device.

" _Lily, James, I've done it, I raised your boy into the wonderful young man he is now,"_ The Doctor thought with pride as the train got ready to leave as a whistle blew. He saw Harry in the window of the door waving to him so it was natural for him to wave back as the train left the platform.

"Well, I wonder how Amy and Rory are doing?" The Doctor asked himself as he walked back through the wall and towards his TARDIS to meet his In-laws.

Back on the train, Harry was struggling to find a place to sit as all the compartments were full. Eventually he found one, but as soon as he sat down and began to read a book about the thousands of creatures in the universe, the door opened and the same red haired boy appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me? Do you mind? Everywhere else is full?" he asked referring to the cushioned seats.

"Not at all," Harry replied and the boy sat down on the seat opposite him.

'I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley. And you are?" he asked him telling his name.

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry replied and couldn't help but smile at Ron's reaction.

"Blimey!" he said with shock making Harry's amusement grow even more.

"Is it true? Do you really have the... the..." Ron struggled to find the right word. "S-scar?" he finished nervously.

"Do I?" Harry told him and lifted his messy hair to reveal the lightning bolt scar that he had since he could remember.

"Wow..." Ron gasped but then thought of something. "But where have you been? You've been missing for years!"

"You'll never believe me in a million years. Let's just say I've been away from Britain and been doing other things. I'm completely new to magic," Harry responded.

"Really? You don't even know how to do some charms?" Ron asked.

"Really," Harry responded. Ron didn't know what to say and Harry eventually broke the silence with a question.

"I have a question for you: what do you think of Muggles?" he asked Ron, who slowly thought about it.

"I think they're ok. I mean they have all this fancy stuff that us wizards don't understand. My dad's started collecting a bunch of their stuff! He works at the ministry by the way," Ron answered.

"In what part?" Harry asked intrigued.

"The most boring job ever: doing some crap to Muggle stuff, I don't follow to be frank," Ron said making Harry laugh at his sense of humour.

Just then a trolley came by their compartment with a bunch of food that Harry didn't recognise.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the old lady who was pushing it.

"No thanks, I'm already set," Ron said solemnly pulling what appeared to be a sandwich out of his pocket. Harry was hungry and felt bad for Ron so he decided for both them.

"We'll take the lot," he said to the lady holding a bunch of gold coins to her. She accepted the coins shakily. "Whoa," came from Ron as he saw the money that Harry had.

* * *

"My Lord, your plans are going successfully, Dumbledore has moved the stone to here,"

"Excellent, I trust Harry Potter will be here?"

"He is on the train as we speak,"

"Good, do you have the trolls ready?"

"I'm sorry My Lord, but there has been a slight delay with them,"

"You will have them here by Halloween or you will suffer,"

"Y-yes my lord!"

* * *

The next hours went by quickly for Harry and Ron; the two got to know each other better, although Harry didn't tell him about his life with The Doctor while they were eating snacks.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans?" Harry asked out loud as he looked at a packet of said sweets.

"Careful, they mean every flavour. George swore he got a bogey flavoured one once!" Ron warned Harry who just brought out his sonic screwdriver and used it on a bean.

"Dust flavoured," he said scanning the bean and putting it back in the box.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked with shock at never seeing such a thing in his life,

"Like I said before, you'll never believe me in a thousand years," Harry replied putting the screwdriver away.

"Try me," Ron boasted defiantly.

"Alright then, but please keep this a secret," Harry said and collided heads with Ron. The red haired cried out in pain and saw images flash before his eyes. Images of aliens and the TARDIS. There was one that caught his attention.

" _I'm the Doctor, Harry. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and your adoptive father,"_ the flashback Doctor said. When Ron was pulled back into the real world he looked at Harry in shock and wonder.

"Oh my bloody god, you were raised by an alien!?" he shouted out and Harry made a sign for him to be quiet.

"Yes, and about this thing," Harry said pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver again. "It's a sonic probe also known as screwdriver. It unlocks doors and scans stuff, does that tell you everything?"

"Everything ,except what does 'scan' mean," Ron replied with confusion at hearing this new word and meaning.

"Well, it's rather complicated, you see..." And Harry explained what he knew on the word 'scan'.

"Incredible..." Ron muttered.

"I trust you can keep this a secret?" Harry told him sternly.

"Of course mate!" Ron said with a smile on his face as Harry brought out what appeared to be a chocolate frog.

"Let me guess: these are real?" Harry asked Ron, who was eating his own sweets.

"It's just a jinx, it's the cards you want anyway," Ron explained and the next thing Harry knew, the frog had leapt out of the cardboard box and onto the open window next to him.

"Watch it!" Ron examined as Harry stood up and soniced it with his screwdriver and due to the rushing wind, making it fly out of the window, dead.

"Ah well, they have one good jump in them anyway," Ron said as Harry got his card out.

"I got Dumbledore," he stated turning the card around to reveal a biography of the old wizard.

"I got about fifty of him, he's one of the most common," Ron said as Harry turned the card around to see Dumbledore missing. "He's gone!" he said in shock.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day can you!?" Ron replied. Harry was quick to sonic the card and Dumbledore reappeared, looking slightly miffed that he had been pulled back to the card. Harry was also amazed that he didn't notice the rat in Ron's lap until now.

"This is Scrabbers, my rat. Pathetic isn't he?" Ron said looking where Harry was.

"I've seen worse," Harry responded thinking back to that one time in Victoria London.

"Fred and George taught me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?" Ron asked pulling out his wand.

"Go ahead," Harry said and Ron got ready to chant the spell when the door suddenly opened.

* * *

The Conductor had just done checking the first set of compartments for any students that didn't have tickets and put a body bind curse on them until they reached the station at Hogsmade. His head suddenly felt full of pain.

"Damn skull..." he growled to himself as he went on the second carriage, where he was about to open the compartment door when the lights flickered.

"Bloody kids..." he muttered and was about to put the body bind curse on them for using magic when he heard a groaning noise behind him.

 **CLOCK START. SIXTY SIX SECONDS LEFT.**

The Conductor turned around to see a mummy lumbering towards him. Annoyed, he pulled the nearest compartment door open to startle a bunch of chatting Fifth years.

"Which one of you hooligans made that mummy?" he asked them.

"We didn't do anything, the lights just flicked and the next thing we knew, you're in the doorway complaining about a fake mummy!" one of them said nervously, looking in the hallway to see nothing.

"Don't you lie to me kid, one of you had to make that mummy," The Conductor growled and looked at The Foretold thinking that it was a student in a costume pranking him.

"Alright buster, that's a nice suit, but it needs to go!" The Conductor raised his voice while pulling out his wand at The Foretold, which didn't seem to make it scared in the slightest.

 **SIXTY SECONDS LEFT**

"Right that's it! Petrifificus Totalus!" The Conductor yelled, firing the spell which appeared to have no effect on the Foretold whatsoever. Students were also poking their heads out to see what the commotion was.

"Alright, which one of you made this mummy that's coming towards me?" he asked to the staring children, who looked confused as to what he just said.

"Are you stupid? Any daft fool can see that there's nothing there!" a blonde obnoxious kid surrounded by two ape like bodyguards laughed at him.

"I'm warning you! Get rid of that thing or I will kick your arse!" The Conductor roared at the boy, grabbing him by the collar.

"My father will hear about this!" the boy shouted at The angry Conductor, who had turned his attention back to the Foretold which was coming closer.

"Will you cut that rubbish out and take off the costume!?" The enraged Conductor shouted causing some students to roar with laughter. At least until he brandished his wand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, but all the books about you say you died!" the bushy haired girl introduced herself and told Harry something that he never knew.

 **FIFTY SECONDS LEFT**

"Am I really that famous?" he asked with Hermione nodding. "Well, if I told you, you would never believe until the sun swallows the earth," Ron cracked a grin at that.

"Yes we..." Hermione started and then realized what Harry just said. "How do you know that? Only true science followers know that!"

"I rest my case on what I just said before," was Harry's reply.

"Fine, but I'll decide if I believe you. Now talk," Hermione ordered pointing her wand at Harry who just chuckled.

"Are you that desperate to know where I've been that you'll use spells on me?" he quizzed her making the girl think about what she was doing.

"Well I-" she stammered unable to think of anything else.

"Exactly," Harry said lowering her wand with his hand. "I'll tell you, but you'll never believe me in a trillion years,"

 **FORTY SECONDS LEFT**

"Fine, I'll try to believe your story," she said in defeat.

"Alright," Harry started. "I've been raised by an alien called the Doctor and have visited time and space," he said. Silence, until Hermione burst out in laughter.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" she howled with laughter.

"I figured you wouldn't believe me," Harry said annoyed that he would have to headbutt her.

"But it's true! There is absolutely no evidence that aliens exist!" Hermione cried with laughter. Ron was about to say something when Harry held his hand as if to say, "I got this"

"Alright then, I'm sorry about this," Harry simply said and collided heads with Hermione who cried in pain and saw memories of the Doctor flash before her eyes. When she recovered, she had her eyes widened in surprise.

"Was that some sort of memory transfer?" she asked.

"Basically yes. Do you believe me now?" Harry replied.

"I don't know, are aliens actually out there?" Hermione quizzed.

"I swear it," Harry responded.

"I still don't believe you, if you want me to believe that you actually have been to space, I want proof," she said seriously.

 **THIRTY SECONDS LEFT**

"Oh come on! He's telling the truth! Can't you put that in your head!?" Ron snapped at her.

"And you are?" Hermione asked him primly.

"Ron Weasley," the red haired replied angrily glaring at her.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and we should be arriving at the platform soon. I would recommend putting on your robes," Hermione ordered and left the compartment swiftly, not before telling Ron that he had something on his nose which made him turn pink as he tried to get it off.

Meanwhile, The Conductor was firing stunning spells at The Foretold which just phased through the spells. The charms hit various walls in the train and nearly hit the students who got out of the way or ducked for cover.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU STUPID BRAIN DEAD IDIOT!?" The Conductor shouted at the mummy which seemed to growl in anger and took some big steps forward. One brave Hufflepuff tried to reason with him.

"Are you okay sir? I think you should take it easy and take a rest," Hannah Abbot said, quoting her mother who was a healer. The Conductor just snarled at her and was about to grab her when he saw The Foretold near face length.

"Right, I tried to warn you freak, and now I"LL KILL YOU!" The conductor shouted that last part and fired a spell that nobody expected him to fire.

"AVADA KADVERA!" the man screamed and fired the killing curse which went through the mummy. Thankfully, it didn't hit any of the students as they ducked or retreated hastily back into their compartments.

 **TWENTY SECONDS LEFT**

"Expelliarmus!" A prefect that had been watching used the disarming charm, sending his wand flying out of his sweating hands.

"NO!" The Conductor yelled and scrambled for his wand which a Ravenclaw was smart enough to grab.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND USING THAT CURSE!?" the prefect shouted at The Conductor, whose face rivalled a tomato in terms of red. Except it was out of anger.

"NOT WHEN THERE"S THIS !?#ING ! BASTARD DRESSED AS A MUMMY BEING A LUMBERING IDIOT!" The Conductor yelled right in the prefect's face, which made him cower away in fright.

The Foretold was angry. This human dared insult his pride? The enraged mummy roared and came even closer.

"Please let me go sir!" the terrified prefect stammered in fright.

"YOU DID THIS DIDN"T YOU!? YOU MADE THAT FREAKSHOW TO TRY AND REMOVE ME FROM MY JOB!" The Conductor screamed, spit showering over the poor student's face.

"But it's the truth sir!" the young man yelled at the conductor getting a surge of braveness. This resulted in him being thrown into a compartment. Thankfully, somebody was quick to use a levitating charm to stop him from impacting the wall.

"YOU STUPID KIDS!" The furious Conductor shouted and was prepared to hex them into oblivion when he saw The Foretold dangerously close to his face.

 **TEN SECONDS LEFT.**

"NO! NO! NO! DON"T COME CLOSER YOU #!?HEAD!" the enraged man yelled and threw a desperate punch at the Foretold, which sneered slightly as the punches went straight through it, as it raised its hands to the man's temples.

"PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM MY FACE YOU ? #$ING SOLDIERING IDIOT!" The Conductor roared.

The Foretold didn't listen as he shuffled to the now scared man who was cowering against a wall.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the man screamed in terror. The students were unsure what to do with him, as he did have a dislike of children which he clearly showed in the last sixty six seconds of his life.

"Save you from what?" a third year asked curiously.

"FROM THE MUMMY THAT"S- ACK!" The Foretold had made its latest kill as it put its hands on the man's temples, quickly sucking the energy out of him.

 **CLOCK END.**

There was mass panic when The Conductor appeared to suffer a heart attack and slump to the floor, dead. But this was in the second front carriage so nobody in the other compartments ever saw the events happen.

* * *

At long last, the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the station as students got off. Harry and Ron were the first of these people and they wondered where to go.

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" shouted a giant man waving a lantern. Instinctively, the two youths went over to him with Ron gaping over his size. While walking towards him, Harry couldn't help but overhear about a man dying on the train.

"'Ello 'Arry, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at 'ogwarts," The giant came to Harry and shook his hand which nearly took it off.

"A pleasure," the youth replied as he stabilised his arm.

"Right then you lot! Follow me!" Hagrid yelled to the crowd of first years as he trudged along the dark path with the youths following. After awhile of stumbling and tripping, they made it to a massive lake where there were a bunch of boats.

"Pick three each and set sail! ALL ABOARD!" Hagrid boomed getting onto a boat which barely held his weight. Harry climbed in a small boat with Ron and a blonde haired kid.

"So it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," the kid stated.

"Yes it is, and don't ask where I've been as that's a long story and I would hate to headbutt you," Harry told the kid who raised a brow.

"...Right," the kid just said after two seconds of silence. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the kid introduced himself causing a chortle from Ron which didn't go unnoticed by Malfoy.

"You think my name's funny don't you?" Malfoy growled. "Yeah well I don't need anyone to tell me your name. Red hair, hand me down robes, you're obviously a Weasley." Ron's ears turned red. Malfoy then turned his attention back to Harry.

"You want to avoid making friends with the wrong sort Potter, I can help you out there," Malfoy drawled with a smug grin and held out his hand expecting Harry to accept it.

"Before I even think about accepting you as a friend, I have to ask you a very important question: what do you think of Muggles?" Harry quizzed him. As soon as Malfoy heard the term for non magic people, his face turned to sheer disgust.

"Are you kidding me? They are one of the most putrid things to ever walk our wo..."

"Then I know not to associate with you," Harry growled and moved back to the boat. Malfoy didn't say anything else. He just glared at Harry for the rest of the boat trip.

* * *

If it had shown itself, one would have seen a mummy standing on one of the boats. The Foretold waited until it was close to the castle and teleported to shore and followed the human children.

They went to a door on which the giant human knocked three times and a stern human female emerged through the doorway, saying that she would take it from there. She did so as they went up some stairs and were told to wait. The Foretold left them at that point.

Or it was about to when it saw a human who was dead, yet she was somehow alive. The Foretold was about to move in when it saw the undead human go through the wall. It reluctantly called off the attack as it can only touch live prey.

It was searching for more sick victims when the stern human came out of a big door. The mummy quickly shuffled through the door and watched from an unoccupied corner.

* * *

"We are ready for you, through this door please," Professor Minerva McGonagall told the first years, who entered the great hall looking absolutely amazed at the roof. Harry took this time to scan it with his screwdriver.

"Not really the night sky, it's just bewitched," he read the scanning to Ron who didn't care. Hermione saw the sonic instrument and decided to question Harry about it later.

"Gather around here please," McGonagall said to the first years once she reached the platform. On a wooden stool was what appeared to be an old hat that looked like it belonged in a museum. It suddenly burst into song which confused Harry as to what the hell it was talking about.

"What in Skaro's name is it singing about?" Harry asked Ron.

"No idea, but I thought we had to wrestle a troll," Ron replied making Harry crack a small grin. Finally it ended its song.

"Now when I call your name, you will sit on this stool and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your houses," McGonagall explained when the Hat stopped singing. "Abbot, Hannah!" The same girl who tried to reason with The Conductor shakily stood up and walked to the stool and sat down slowly as the hat went on her head. A few seconds went past when...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted, making the students on one of the tables cheer wildly as Hannah sat down.

"Bones, Susan!" A young lady went nervously to the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted as the girl happily went to the same table as Hannah.

The sorting went on for some time. Some notable sorting were Draco Malfoy who got sent to Slytherin and Neville Longbottom and Hermione who both were sent to Gryffindor. The Hat was in the middle of sorting Dean Thomas when Harry's scar began to throb as he looked at the teachers. Specifically, the black haired man who was scowling at him.

"Something wrong?" Ron whispered as Harry clutched his scar.

"Nothing," he quickly said as the Hat boomed "GRYIFFINDOR!" Harry took this time to think about his TARDIS. He didn't see it on his way to the massive castle. Could someone have stolen it or the Doctor got wrong? If it was the latter, the time lord would be in serious trouble.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall's voice rang out interrupting his thoughts as he stepped up. He could hear the students whispering about him, he couldn't blame them. The last thing he saw before the Hat covered his eyes was the entire hall looking at him.

" _Well now, If it isn't The Lost Boy Who Lived. It seems like only yesterday I was sorting your mother and father,"_ A voice rang out in his head.

" _If you can read my mind, can you tell what house I want to be in?"_ Harry responded back in his mind to the Hat.

" _Of course not boy,"_ the Hat replied with amusement. _"Although you are very difficult, nearly every house suits you in some form."_

" _I would prefer any house that's not Slytherin please,"_ Harry requested, shaking at the thought of being in the house of the man that killed his parents.

" _Are you sure? You could be great you know. You are destined for greatness and being in Slytherin will help you on your path,"_ The Hat tried to be sure he was one hundred percent into not going into the House of Serpents.

" _I have made up my mind, don't make me drop you in the time vortex,"_ Harry threatened.

" _Well then, better be..._ GRYFFINDOR!" the ancient Hat shouted into the real world which caused a massive wave of cheers from his selected table as he went to sit down. He was immediately bombarded with handshakes and compliments galore. In fact, the twins who Harry saw on the platform were chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" as if they had just achieved some lifelong dream.

The sorting went pretty smoothly after that. Harry was scanning his wand with his screwdriver when "Weasley, Ronald!" caught his attention. The red haired red faced boy sat on the stool and the Hat made up its mind instantly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat said triumphantly and Harry welcomed him to the seat next to him. It was after Blaise Zabini got sorted into Slytherin that the sorting ended and Albus Dumbledore stood up majestically in his seat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! For those of you who are returning, welcome back indeed. As for those new here, I hope you enjoy your time here," he boomed so loudly that his voice was heard throughout the hall.

"Before we can begin the feast, I do have some announcements I would like to address. For one, all magic is not allowed to be used in the corridor. The second is that our caretaker Mr Filch would like to remind all students that the dark forest is off limits." Harry was surprised when he saw an old man skulking in a corner of the room with a mangy cat sitting on his lap. "How is he caretaker?" Harry thought to himself.

"And last but not least, the first floor corridor is strictly forbidden unless those that do want to suffer a most painful death," Dumbledore informed. Harry's eyes narrowed, If Dumbledore wanted something forbidden, would he have told the whole school? He would have to make a mental note to check it out later.

"And now a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you," Dumbledore finished making everyone including Harry laugh.

"Blimey Harry look!" Ron nudged him and saw that the table was full of food and found himself quite hungry as he dug in to some potatoes. He then felt a presence behind him, it was a ghost.

"Well now aren't you a charmer?" Harry asked him unsurprised like most of the first years.

"I never really thought of myself as charming, but thank you for the compliment young man," the ghost thanked him and floated away from him, to talk with a prefect.

"Let me guess, you've seen space ghosts?" Ron asked beside him as he was enthusiastically eating some chicken.

"Once, yes," Harry replied finishing his plate. He would eat some more, but he was full and did not want to risk getting a stomach bug. After a while, the food faded away and Dumbledore insisted that everyone sang the school song at their own pace. Harry did so in a matter that no earthling would have known. The song ended with the twins singing in a slow funeral march.

"Ah music! Truly one of the best things ever to exist!" Dumbledore said wiping a tear from his eye. "Now to bed! Chop chop!" and he sent the students away.

"Gryffindor students, follow me!" A stern student who had introduced himself as Percy Weasley called the first years who followed him to a dark hall, where Harry saw the ninety-ninth amazing thing he ever saw.

"Watch out for the staircases, they like to change," Percy warned them as he followed them up the stairs. He saw paintings greet him from the walls and he felt the need to sonic one, but resisted. For now.

* * *

The Foretold was looking around for its next victim. Nobody was sick so it decided to wait until somebody succumbed to illness. In the meantime, it would take a look at this new environment and see things it had never seen before.

The thing that caught its attention the most was a dark presence coming from a man wearing a turban. The mummy growled and felt the same energy further up. It teleported to find the same energy radiating from a small boy with who stepped in through a painting which opened for them.

The Foretold teleported and heard the tall strict human telling them about the common room and where the dormitories were. He then dismissed them for bed and they went so quickly, it was like they had drank five pepper up potions.

As they climbed into bed, The Foretold looked over Harry Potter with interest. It did not know why he fascinated the ancient mummy. Perhaps he was the dark entity's son? The Foretold didn't know and decided to leave it for some other time, as it teleported itself to explore the castle more.

Harry Potter never felt the Foretold's presence and went into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **And that's that! So the Foretold has finally reached Hogwarts! A real challenge will be finding a proper victim for it while sticking to the main storyline.**

 **And yes, I do plan on making a series on this.**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see you in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4! Time for some action in Hogwarts!**

 **Rin-s666: Thanks!**

 **Ultima-owner: I'll think about it.**

 **553Colinm: Answers in chapter order:**

 **1: Possibly, oh who am I kidding? Probably.**

 **2: Thanks!**

 **3: Find the stone? No, the Foretold is a creature that kills, so it has better things to do than go after it.**

 **Aliex3652: Again, answers in chapter order:**

 **1: Thanks! FUN FACT: I wanted a monster that Lily and James faced before this story. I thought "make it an old and obscure one from the 1960s." So I decided to put in the Zarbi from The Web Planet because it was one of the First Doctor's best stories.**

 **2: They didn't hear Florean's "HELP!" because Florean ran away from his shop which is a fair distance from Ollivander's and into an ally. Not to mention the fact that Harry and the Doctor were indoors, the sound was muffled quite a bit. Sorry if that doesn't make any sense.**

 **3: This question is difficult to explain without revealing spoilers. If you want to know, watch the episode Mummy on the Orient Express where The Foretold made its original appearance. In fact, a scene from Chapter 2 is an actual part from the episode.**

 **Harry Potter and Doctor Who do not belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry woke up and briefly wondered where he was when he remembered his ordeal on the train and sorting.

"Oh right, I'm at wizard school," he told himself, while slowly getting up and putting his robes on.

"Have you been to a better one?" Ron asked sceptically getting up from his bed.

"No, I was raised by my adoptive dad," Harry responded and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was almost packed and Harry barely managed to find a seat which would fit him and Ron. At the other side, Hermione was leering at him suspiciously.

"What?" Harry asked her innocently which made her look away quickly. "Mental that one," Ron noted.

"Mr. Potter," came a stern female voice from the direction of the staff table. He turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind him. "Here is your timetable for the year," she said handing him a piece of paper.

"Potions with the Slytherins? I don't think that's a good combination," Harry said as he read it.

"Tell me about it. Out of all the dark witches and wizards in Britain, most of them came from Slytherin!" Ron stated matter of factly.

"I see..." Harry muttered looking at Malfoy who was glaring at him. Something about Malfoy made Harry's blood boil, yet he couldn't figure out what exactly. He would have to think about it another time as classes were about to start which was proven as students started to leave.

As Harry and Ron followed their class, so did the Foretold. It had become interested in Harry yet it couldn't figure out why. Was it that familiar dark aura in his head? Or the fact that he had an instrument that shouldn't be available from this time and planet. The mummy still didn't know why.

Watching the raven haired boy, the Foretold trudged after the Gryffindors.

* * *

His first class was Transfiguration which was taught by Professor McGonagall. When they had arrived, she had transformed into a tabby cat and back again, causing cheers from the students.

"Transfiguration is one of the most difficult subjects ever to be taught in this school. Anyone caught acting like a fool will find themselves failing this class immediately," McGonagall said, wiping the smiles off everyone's faces.

It turned out she was absolutely correct, as turning a matchstick into a needle was one of the most difficult things Harry had ever tried to do his whole life. He barely managed to do it successfully in the end. Ron however, was not so talented as he couldn't quite transform his matchstick at all as it had a rat's tail on its non lit end.

"I recommend getting a new wand Mr. Weasley," McGonagall told him. Ron's face turned red, he was never going to live this one down.

" _ **StuPId..."**_ The Foretold growled quietly at the unfortunate boy who was suffering from stupidity.

Thankfully for him, the class ended as McGonagall handed the kids a mountain of homework much to their displeasure.

Their next class was Potions with the Slytherins which was rather unpleasant to say the least. What was even worse was that the teacher known as Snape seemed to hate Harry for some reason. The boy could tell this as he looked at him dead on at their first meeting.

"Mr Potter... Our new 'celebrity'..." Snape muttered.

"I'm flattered sir," Harry said sarcastically, making Snape's frown grow bigger.

"Silence! Tell me what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape sneered menacingly, knowing full well that Harry wouldn't be able to answer correctly.

"No offence sir, but I only just learned of the wizarding world three days ago so it is unlikely I would know what the answer is," Harry responded truthfully.

"Is that so?" Snape hissed quietly, looking the unnerved youth straight in the eye.

"I swear on behalf of Gallifrey sir," the boy boldly said, missing Hermoine's suspicious look.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for making up a word," Snape glowered removing his gaze from Harry, and went onto how to make a potion called Draught of the Living Dead. It was sheer hell for Harry to make it but he did it in the end, earning Gryffindor however a measly three points.

 **BOOM!** Everyone jumped two miles in the air to see Neville Longbottom's cauldron explode into a metal and bubbly mess.

"You idiot boy!" Snape snarled, ranting about how he missed a crucial ingredient and sent the Longbottom heir to Madam Pomfrey.

"Honestly, he is like a million howlers to us!" Ron whispered to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking in class Mr. Weasley," Snape smirked, taking away the satisfaction that Harry had the last couple of minutes and getting him a sneer from Malfoy and a laugh from the invisible Foretold.

Their next classes was even more horrible if that was possible. Defence against the Dark Arts was taught by a man in a turban called Professor Quirrell, who had a bad stutter.

"This is gonna be good," Harry said to Ron at the start of the lesson, but how wrong he was. Quirrell just stuttered about how to defend against vampires and werewolf's which weren't even that accurate. In fact, he forgot what he was talking about most of the time.

"I take it back, this is horrible," Harry whispered to Ron who was falling quietly asleep, not that the stuttering man cared or even seemed to notice.

"In o-rde-r to tre-at vamp-ire bi-tes, o-ne mu-st cov-er the wou-nd in garl-ic and ho-pe th-at it wor-ks," Quirrell had said at one point. _"How did this guy get the job?"_ Harry mentally asked himself in his head. The turban headed man rambled on about how to escape from a mummy, which made the invisible Foretold chuckle at the man's dumbness and stupidity.

After what felt like years, no centuries, the lesson finally ended. Thankfully, there was no homework.

The next class was just as bad as DADA. It was history, taught by a ghost called Professor Binns who had a voice that just droned on and on until you wanted to kill him.

"How did THIS guy get the job?" Harry and the other first years thought to themselves as the ghost droned on about the history of Hogwarts even though everyone nearly fell asleep listening to him.

"And if you would be kind enough to wake up?" Binns asked the class in a sudden mean tone, jolting them awake. "Sleep in my class again and I will... to be honest, I don't know what I'll do but it'll be painful!" Nobody fell asleep after that.

The next and last class of the day was Charms taught by a short man called Professor Flitwick, who apparently was a fan of Harry indicated by the exited squeak that left his mouth when he called his name from the roll.

" _Oh great, another fanboy,"_ Harry thought annoyed, thinking back to the morning when he was bombarded by fans.

"We will be learning how to use one of the most simplest charms ever: Levitation!" Flitwick boomed excitedly. "It is a relatively easy charm to master, just wave your wand in a swish and flick fashion." He gave a demonstration.

"Give it a go!" Flitwick encouraged and the class quickly swished and flicked their wands the same way Flitwick did.

"Very good! Now using the spell, lift the feather on your desks using the charm. The word to use is 'Wingardium Leviosa !" Flitwick ordered and the class went away swishing and flicking their wands.

"Wingardium Levosia!" Ron chanted and swished his wand like a madman.

"You're saying it wrong, It's Leviosa, not Levosia. And don't wave your wand like that, you'll take someone's eye out," Harry corrected him.

"Well how do you do it then?" Ron challenged him.

"Like this. Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said and levitated his feather high above his head and onto the ceiling.

"As you can see here everyone, Mr. Potter has done it! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick cheered with mass pride.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" came Ron's voice as his feather spiralled gently around in a circle before crashing on the ground.

"Homework for you Mr. Weasley!" Flitwick called to him.

"Oh joy..." Ron muttered beside him. Thankfully, class ended shortly after he said that sarcastic comment.

"Thank god!" someone said out loud causing points to be removed from their house as they went to the great hall for dinner. When Harry got there, he found a letter waiting for him.

" _Harry my boy, welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you have a fantastic time here and will grow into the man your father was._

 _The main reason this letter is here is to inform you that your "TARDIS" is outside near Hagrid's hut. I give you full permission to go and enter it._

 _Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore_

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and saw him wink, which gave him the cue to leave.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked him.

"The shed," was Harry's only reply before leaving. Ron gabbed his dinner and took off after Harry. They never saw the bushy haired girl sneak after them.

* * *

They went to the outskirts of the grounds where there was a blue police box standing proudly on a patch of dirt.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Ron asked Harry, The former grasped the idea that he was searching for something.

"This," Harry said walking up the TARDIS and pulling out the key which he kept on the train.

"It's just a police box, how did that even get here?" Ron asked sceptically.

"On the outside, yes. But inside..." Harry explained opening the doors for Ron to enter. "...that's a whole different story." He smirked as Ron's jaw dropped dramatically when he entered.

"OH! MY! BLOODY! GOD!" Ron screamed at the air in shock and amazement. "This is bloody amazing! I mean, it's bigger inside than out! What... stuff is this!"

"This is the TARDIS, it can travel anywhere in time and space, and it's mine." Harry unknowingly quoted his 'father' while Ron just stood there perplexed.

"Ron? You there?" Harry tapped his friend's head.

"I am. I'm just taking all this in! Look! It's bigger on the inside than the outside! Blimey!" Ron exploded, clinging onto one of the handles for breath.

"You'll get used to it, even you Hermione," Harry stated looking at the door where the girl was standing with her mouth gaping open.

"How...?" she said stepping in.

"Now do you believe me?" Harry asked her, referring to their first meeting on the train.

"Sort of. But anyone can just say that this 'TARDIS' can travel in time and space. I want to actually see it," Hermione rabbited on making Harry groan inside.

"Fine," he said quickly flipping a few switches. The ship made some groaning noises and eventually stopped.

"Well then," Harry said opening the doors to reveal space in all its glory. "I trust this will prove my claims?" he asked her. She had gone white as if she was possessed by a ghost.

"It's... It's..." was all she managed to stutter out before fainting. Ron on the other hand hobbled to the door to look.

"Blimey..." he said, quietly in awe which earned him a laugh from Harry.

"Yes, we're in space," he said patting Ron on the head and went back to the control panel. He heard Ron running down the stairs vomiting.

"Careful! I just got this baby cleaned up!" Harry shouted as the TARDIS eventually travelled to its destination.

"I can't help it!" was Ron's shaky reply as the TARIDS landed in an area unknown to Ron.

Come and help me lift Hermione!" Harry called to Ron who shakily picked her up by the lower part of her body, while Harry dealt with her chest area, and opened the doors to reveal themselves in the Gryffindor common room.

"Bloody hell Harry... you weren't kidding when you said you don't know a bloody thing about our world don't you?" Ron gasped, with Harry nodding in agreement.

"Because I've been in space the whole time. Now help me get her on that couch," Harry ordered dragging her with the help of Ron to the red couch near the fireplace.

"I will if she didn't weigh so damn much!" Ron joked struggling to carry her. They succeeded in their mission just as the Gryffindors came back from dinner.

"Where did...

"You get to..."

"Harry?" the twins Fred and George spoke in unison, finishing the question.

"Umm, a little day trip," Harry replied locking the TARDIS with his key.

"What's that Harry?" Dean Thomas asked nodding at the blue box which barely touched the ceiling.

"Something," Harry grunted walking away to the headmaster's office.

"And what something is that?" Lavender Brown called after him.

"Something magical and full of wonder!" Harry shouted, running off leaving a group of confused Gryffindors standing there.

* * *

The Foretold was pleased. And for the humans, that was not good. It had explored the castle, made the Turban headed human a target to show what he knew about mummies, and found LOTS of human children with physical and mental illnesses.

Unfortunately it couldn't kill them all in one attempt. It wasn't 'The Wire' that it heard about which stuffed itself until it would blow. No, absolutely not, it was far more civilised than that.

Now, it was traversing the stairs that made up the castle, completely unseen by humans, ghosts, and paintings alike.

Paintings... The Foretold never thought of that. If it could somehow get in the canvas, it would be able to kill the people inside even if they tried to escape! Now Hogwarts was in even more trouble than ever.

It stopped and focused... it concentrated its teleporter for a big charge and... was sent sprawling on the ground. Thankfully it was invisible, or it would have been discovered earlier than destined.

"What was that?" A painting of an old lady asked suddenly making the Foretold tense, only to calm down when the other paintings told her nothing was there. Good thing too. For the Foretold.

It then strutted up the stairs as if it owned the place and analysed optional victims. There was one with a stomach bug, one with a head injury, even one with a blood nose! Even the smallest problems were enough to get the unfortunate prey into the Foretold's sight.

However, the problem, was trying to choose a victim. There were so many. Not only would it go through the ill victims, it would go after the healthy ones and eventually, the whole world.

It was thinking of a victim to choose when it walked right past the mummy. Grinning slightly, The Foretold made its move.

Geoffrey Beavers, a sixth year Hufflepuff was walking down the corridors to serve detention with Filch for vandalizing a painting. He never saw the Mummy behind him. Then again, nobody could as it was invisible.

"Stupid Cedric, Mr pompous arse thinks he can just disrupt my work!?" Geoffrey muttered angrily. The Hufflepuff was part of a special club which vandalized the castle on a daily basis. Flitch and Dumbledore were at war with them and amazingly, they managed to mostly avoid capture and detention.

"Well, he claims it's 'for the school' but what the bastard doesn't know, is that my 'drawings' are works of art!" Geoffrey snarled and scowled down the hallway which proved to be a mistake which cost him his life.

 **CLOCK START. SIXTY SIX SECONDS LEFT**

"AH!" Geoffrey shirked as the Foretold appeared in front of him, its hollow eyes dripping with a killing intent that rivalled a Dementor

"Okay, very funny Tigris, but I have panic attacks easily!" Geoffrey said at what he thought was his best friend. As the Foretold came closer, the youth quickly put together the fact that the mummy wasn't his best friend and shakily pulled out his wand.

"S-stay back! O-or I'll h-hex you into hell!" Geoffrey threatened as best as he could which was a near imitation of Professor Quirrell.

The Foretold outright ignored the feeble threat and lumbered closer towards the boy.

 **SIXTY SECONDS LEFT**

"S-STUPFIY!" Geoffrey screamed and fired the hex which, to put it bluntly, was very weak and it didn't even harm The Foretold if it became solid.

"HELP ME!" The youth ran out of the corridor and headed towards Merlin only knows where.

* * *

"My Lord, something is amiss," the body told the host.

"Do tell," the host inquired.

"There is another dark presence in the castle. It is invisible to our eyes and is chasing a sixth year down the second floor corridor," the body explained.

"I see, monitor the situation and report to me when it does what it wants," the host ordered.

"Yes my Lord," and the body went off to watch Geoffrey Beavers get murdered.

* * *

"HELP ME!" Geoffrey Beavers screamed as he ran blindly down the corridors, not watching where he was going. He stopped to see if the Foretold was behind him which to his utter dismay, it was.

"SOMEONE! HELP! THERE IS A MUMMY AFTER MY ARSE!" Geoffrey shouted which was heard throughout the hallway he was running in. He came to his senses when he was running across grass, he had made it outside.

But that still didn't solve the problem that was shuffling closer.

"Oh come on!" Geoffrey growled and ran out onto the grounds.

 **FIFTY SECONDS LEFT**

" _ **KilL..."**_ The Foretold rasped out unexpectedly. It didn't know when it was able to produce speech, but it wasn't something it was going to use very often.

"What the hell was that!?" Geoffrey cried out, shocked at the sudden speech. The Foretold said nothing.

"I don't know if you can listen to me, but please stop chasing me!" Geoffrey demanded to the mummy which didn't listen at all.

"Okay!" Geoffrey stammered and ran. He didn't look where he was going and ran into the forbidden forest. Unsurprisingly, The Foretold was right behind him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FOM ME!" Geoffrey screamed which alerted a local pack of centaurs who were not pleased by his entry into their territory.

"Halt child!" The leader yelled at Geoffrey who ignored him and ran in deeper, which made the hybrids throw their spears at him, one of which impaled his shirt on a tree.

"LET ME GO PLEASE! THERE'S A MUMMY THAT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Geoffrey shouted desperately at the leader who just laughed mirthlessly.

"Amusing, now pay for your intrusion," he growled, stabbing his spear through Geoffrey's head, killing him instantly.

 **CLOCK PAUSE. FORTY TWO SECONDS LEFT.**

The Foretold saw its target die. It still had sometime left on the clock so it was unsure what to do now. It looked over the Centaurs and saw one had a grazed leg.

Smirking, The Foretold made its appearance again.

 **CLOCK RESUME**

"What is that?" The Centaur asked seeing the Foretold appear in front of him.

"What's what?" his friend asked him.

"That monster that just appeared right there," The Centaur pointed to an empty spot that was seen by the other centaurs.

"Are you messing with us? Because if you are, you know that the punishment is death," a passing Centaur heard the conversation and reminded the victim the rules of their clan.

"I am serious! There is a mummy coming towards me! I am going to have a word with that old human about this!" The Centaur growled and stormed off towards Hogwarts, The Foretold in pursuit.

* * *

Harry was awoken all of a sudden. He didn't know why, but he felt a disturbance in the area. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and scanned for unnatural lifeforms. There were none in his dormitory and the common room so he decided to head out in the hallways to investigate.

"Harry?" A voice called tremulously behind him. He turned around to see Ron looking at him tiredly in the door frame.

"Sorry Ron, but I think that something's here," Harry told him walking carefully towards the door frame.

"Something alien?" Ron asked excitedly, eager to see some aliens.

"Maybe, or I'm just over exaggerating," Harry responded and left through the portrait hole with Ron following him.

"Where are we going?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

"To find... aha!" Harry stated pointing his sonic screwdriver at the ground.

"To find the bloody ground? You can't be serious," Ron exclaimed.

 **THIRTY SECONDS LEFT**

"Something on the ground. Something foreign, like this!" Harry told him, his sonic revealing what appeared to be a disfigured footprint.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Ron asked, flabbergasted.

"A footprint. Belonging to something that intruded in here, something that's not very nice," Harry said grimly.

"Well we should tell Dumbledore! He'll know what to do!"

"Do what? Point a wand at an alien or monster and hope it'll leave? No, they don't give up that easily."

"So what do we do?" Ron asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Nothing for now. If this thing has just arrived, then we don't know what it is or why it's here. We'll leave it for now," Harry decided, putting his screwdriver away and walking back to the common room.

* * *

At the front entrance, one was greeted by a peculiar sight indeed. There was Centaur yelling at an old beared man while an invisible mummy approached the hybrid horse.

"Please Titus, if we can just talk about this calmly..." Dumbledore tried to calm the Centaur known as Titus which unfortunately ultimately failed.

"When you have deployed a monster to kill our race? NO! GET RID OF IT!" Titus screamed right in Dumbledore's face.

"Titus please..." Dumbledore started but was rudely interrupted.

"SHUT UP HUMAN! REMOVE THIS MUMMY FROM OUR LAND OR WE WILL ABANDON YOU AND YOUR KIND FOREVER!" Titus roared at Dumbledore who began to get genuinely worried.

"Before you can abandon us, would you like to tell me if a mummy is actually there as I cannot see anything," Dumbledore told Titus who calmed down a bit much to the older man's relief.

 **TWENTY SECONDS LEFT**

"Don't you see it?" Titus asked the headmaster suspiciously.

"I swear on behalf of Hogwarts."

"Well, it is at the far end of the passage way shuffling towards me," Titus gasped pointing at the spot the Foretold was at, surprised by its appearance.

"I see. Let me try something... Incendio!" Dumbledore pulled out the Elder Wand and threw the burning spell at the spot where Titus pointed at.

"Did that work?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No, your spell went right through it. Like a ghost," Titus explained. Dumbledore frowned.

"What about Physical attacks?" Dumbledore asked causing Titus to charge forward delivering a painful kick which would have hurt anyone if they weren't The Foretold.

"No good, went right through again," Titus reported.

"Very well... Nicholas!" Dumbledore called to the nearly headless man who floated in.

"Can I help you headmaster?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes, is there a mummy there?" Titus asked for him.

"No, there's nothing there," Nick said sceptically.

 **TEN SECONDS LEFT**

"Are you sure dead man?" Titus asked him.

"Positive of it, I'm sure," Nick replied before floating off through a wall.

"Well it's coming closer to me with its hands raised at my head," Titus told Dumbledore.

"Titus I..."

"Save it human. I'm at the last seconds of my life," The Centaur snapped at Dumbledore.

"If that is the case, then it has been an honour knowing you good Centaur," Dumbledore said gravely. "You will not be forgotten, by human or Centaur,"

"You t-ACK!" Was all Titus managed to croak out before The Foretold pressed its hand against his hand quickly sucking the life out of him.

 **CLOCK END**

Dumbledore just stared horrified at the Centaur who just appeared to have a fatal heart attack. He had never seen anything like it before in his long life. Of course he didn't see The Foretold skulking off looking very pleased with itself.

"Albus!" Professor McGonagall was running up to him and turned deathly pale as soon as she saw the dead Centaur's body. "What happened here?!" she shrieked.

"He appeared to have a heart attack after claiming he saw a mummy."

"What?" McGonagall tried to understand what the headmaster just said.

"Yes it is very complicated. I'll tell the staff at breakfast. But now, I'm going to talk to Mr. Harry Potter about this." Dumbledore levitated Titus's body behind him and walked the walk to his office.

"But he's just a boy!" McGonagall shouted crankily after him.

"One with a great mind," The headmaster said, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

"My lord, the Centaur is dead," the body told the host.

"And the boy?" the host inquired.

"Impaled by a spear," the Body replied.

"I see. It appears we are not alone Quirrell." The host chuckled to itself as the body went silently away.

* * *

The next morning was uneventful for Harry aside for some students asking him if he had seen someone called Geoffrey.

"No I haven't," he had responded getting raised brows in disbelief from the youths.

"You sure Potter?" one had asked him again.

"Positive," Harry said and they went away after that.

"What was that about?" Ron asked before the students asked him about Geoffrey.

"Poor bloke... Harry muttered getting into his breakfast just as the students asked the kid next to Ron.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter," Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind him. "Professor Dumbledore would like to give you a letter," she said handing it to him and walking back to the staff table. Harry opened and read it.

 _Harry_

 _I would like a meeting with you in my office after breakfast is over. Something of dire importance has shown up._

 _Professor Dumbledore._

 _PS. I like Sugar Pops._

"What do you think Old Dumbles wants?" Ron asked reading the letter of Harry's shoulder.

"No idea," Harry responded glancing at the Headmaster who nodded grimly. When the classes began, Harry trailed off from his classmates and went to Dumbledore's office, wondering what he wanted and what he meant about sugar pops.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 4! Some Foretold action and classes. I changed the story a bit because I want Hermione getting upset to happen later.**

 **Leave a review and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5! This chapter is rather short because I want the Foretold to attack next chapter and another thing.**

 **Ultima-owner: I would say that The Foretold is a greedy overfed pig who doesn't care about itself when it comes to hunting. Or does it...**

 **Zoro571: Of course I had to mention the Classic series, what sort of Doctor Who fan would I be if I didn't? But anyway, you raised some very good points which I completely overlooked. Thank you so much for telling me and I'll address them later.**

 **Rin-s666, Ronin Kenshin, and J: Thank you so much for the positive feedback!**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: This story is gonna be slow to upload because I'm gonna start working on another Crossover and I'll be focused on getting one chapter uploaded at a time. Don't worry, this story isn't dead, just slow to upload.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I told you kid, if you don't know the password, you ain't getting in!" A gargoyle at the base of the stairs snapped crankily at Harry who had already tried to sonic it, but alas, to no avail.

"Well how should I know!?" Harry cried in disbelief.

"You should have gotten it from a teacher, bloody kids..." the gargoyle growled quietly as it went back to skulking to itself.

"Damn Dumbledore for not telling me about this! I mean, what does, "I like sugar pops" mean in the first place!?" Harry complained crossly, loud enough for the gargoyle to move insanely slowly out of the way to reveal another set of stairs leading up.

"That was the password?" Harry asked in utter disbelief.

"Yep, now get in there before I change my mind about opening for you," the gargoyle threatened. Harry said nothing as he walked into Dumbledore's office, where the old man was waiting patiently for him.

"Good morning Harry," he greeted the youth, his tone grim and twinkle non-existent.

"Good morning Headmaster, something tells me you didn't want to have a nice chat," Harry said seriously.

"Indeed, something happened last night which I am unable to comprehend."

"Define, 'something'", Harry said to him a bit confused but then he turned to surprised when Dumbledore pulled out his wand and levitated a centaur body on his desk.

"What's this?" Harry simply asked him. Dumbledore's heart clenched at what he was about to tell the boy. He literally prayed to Merlin that he knew how to deal with death and he wouldn't need comforting; the very thought made Dumbledore mentally curse the Doctor if he hadn't done that.

"A deceased centaur, he came to me in the morning complaining about a mummy that was coming to kill him. A few seconds later, he died of what I can only assume was a heart attack. I am probably overreacting, but I wanted to have your opinion on this," Dumbledore explained very carefully to him. He didn't stop Harry from scanning the body with his sonic screwdriver.

"He didn't die from a heart attack sir," Harry said, moving above the chest area of the body.

"Then what did he die from?" Dumbledore asked perplexed.

"I don't know, but all the energy in his body has been sucked out him like a vacuum," Harry told him, his analysis making the old wizard frown for two reasons: one because he didn't know exactly what killed the horse man, and the other being that he didn't know what a vacuum was. He decided the first one was more important.

"So what are you exactly saying?" Dumbledore asked him, a little bit worried for the students and the school.

"I'm guessing that something might have made it in the school, or he probably just went insane and died of heart failure," Harry said. Dumbledore pondered the possibilities.

"What if something has got in? What are we going to do?" Dumbledore asked with grave concern for the students and school.

"If he was insane, we can leave it. If something has made it in... I don't know," Harry said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked him shocked. If Harry knew him, he would be proud that he shocked the most unflappable man in the entire building.

"I mean, I need to know about the thing before I think of something. I found a footprint in one of the hallways last night, but its origins are untraceable. I need something to happen and be there to study it better," Harry explained to the ancient headmaster who nodded slowly, processing this information in his large mind.

"But if you just leave the students, then they will surely die," Dumbledore protested.

"It's either that or leave the school to die. Or just confirm this is some big joke by the school," Harry told him. Dumbledore sighed and wearily came to a conclusion.

"Very well, but if something does happen, you must study it and report your findings to me. Understand?" Dumbledore lectured him sternly.

"Of course, now if you excuse me, I need to go to my classes," Harry said getting up from his seat and leaving.

"Farewell Harry! Don't forget to swish and flick!" Dumbledore called to him and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement.

* * *

"Welcome to your first flying lesson!" Madam Hooch's voice echoed throughout the courtyard. "To start, I want all of you to put your hands above your broom and shout, "UP!" with determination and meaning!"

"UP!" was heard a couple of times as brooms shook, the magic emitting from the kids as they tried to get them in their small hands. To Harry's surprise, his went up on the first attempt.

"Whoa, I must be well liked around here," Harry said sarcastically getting a glare from Malfoy who had also got his broom up on his first attempt.

"Shut up Potter," he growled as he watched Crabbe and Goyle struggle to get their brooms in their hands.

"Just expressing my thoughts Malfoy, no need to take it so seriously," Harry replied. Malfoy struggled to think of a reply and finally thought of one after a couple of minutes:

"Just shut up,"

"Piss off Malfoy!" came Ron's voice as he finally got his broom in his hand, but he did have a big red mark on his face as if he had been slapped angrily by his wooden instrument.

"Says the one who has a blood traitor for a father," Malfoy sneered, causing Ron's jaw to drop at the horrible statement. Harry didn't know what the greasy haired git meant, but it must have been bad so he decided not to question it as everyone had their brooms in their hands and the lesson continued.

"When you have succeeded, put your brooms between your legs," Madam Hooch ordered and everyone did so, although Harry noticed Neville Longbottom did so rather shakily.

"Now, when I count to three, I want all of you to levitate above the ground. We get to more advanced flying techniques later, now we are just sticking to basics," Madam Hooch explained much to some of the children's disappointment.

"One, two thr... Mr. Longbottom what are you doing!?" Neville's broom had shakily risen above the ground and was now floating rapidly out of control.

"HELP ME!" he screamed in horror as his broom nearly hit a wall but recoiled at the last second. It went on like this for two minutes giving the unfortunate heir the shock of his life.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS DOING THIS!?" Madam Hooch yelled at the class, all of who gave quick protests. What none of them knew however, was that the real culprit was standing at the far end of the court with its hand pointing at the broom.

The Foretold smirked as it directed the broom into a statue causing the front end to snap slightly. Sure this boy wasn't a proper target, but it doesn't mean it can have some fun now and then? Right?

Apparently not, as the Foretold began to lose its grasp on Neville's broom as the boy had crash landed on the ground, painfully. The Foretold considered him a target, but the dark haired human was on to it. It couldn't risk blowing its cover so it grudgingly lumbered away.

Back at the courtyard, a crowd consisting of the Gryffindors and Slytherins had gathered around Madam Hooch, who was quickly examining Neville. She suddenly pulled out her wand and levitated behind as she started to leave.

"I want all of you to remain planted on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Anyone caught flying will be expelled before they can say 'Quidditch," and she and Neville limped away behind a corner to the hospital wing.

Harry heard her, but his attention was mostly on the small ball that had fallen out of Neville's pocket. Harry went over to pick it up to save it for Neville and study it while he was away, but Malfoy beat him to it grabbing the object in his greasy hand.

"Did you see the look on the turd's face before he made out with the ground? Poor bugger, wouldn't be able to pilot the damn thing if his life depended on it!" Malfoy mocked, getting laughs from his classmates and scowls from the others. Harry wondered how he managed to create his own fan club in such a short time.

"Leave him alone Malfoy! The broom was out of his control!" a brown skinned Gryffindor screeched at the arrogant grease head. Harry vaguely remembered her name was Parvati Patil.

"Ooooooh, sticking up for big babies are we? I didn't know you were such a banshee, screaming out like that Patil!" A Slytherin girl standing next to Malfoy retaliated with her own snide comment.

"Would you mind handing that object to me Malfoy?" Harry asked politely as he could without punching him in the crown jewels.

"Only if you agree to stop siding with these blood traitors and join me Potter," Malfoy said to him causing shocked looks from the Gryffindor's, Ron and Hermione especially.

"Alright, I agree on one thing." Silence filled the entire court. "You are a bigger idiot than I thought you were,"

"Atta boy Harry!" Ron and a few other Gryffindor boys cheered Harry while Malfoy had a massive scowl on his face.

"Well then _Potter,"_ Malfoy spat the name as if it was a disease. "If you want it so badly, come and get it," Malfoy snarled getting on his broom and flying above the students. Harry accepted the challenge and got quickly on his broom and was ready to take off when Hermione suddenly stopped him.

"No! He's trying to provoke you! If you chase after him, you'll be expelled!" she scolded him. Harry just shook her off and flew to Malfoy's level.

"Play fetch Potter!" he spat and threw the ball towards the castle wall. Harry steadily piloted his broom in front of its flight path and caught it effortlessly. He didn't see Professor McGonagall looking in shock and awe through the window behind him. When he landed, he was greeted with thunderous applause from his Gryffindors and boos from the others when a shrill voice echoed throughout the court.

"HARRY POTTER!" came the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall who had come running across the court with new found eagerness.

"Oh hello Professor, did you see that?" Harry asked her innocently.

"I did, and I would like to have a word with you," she said sternly. Malfoy smirked and muttered something as if Harry was in deep doo doo.

"Alright." Harry walked with her along some hallways until she reached Professor Quirrells classroom.

"Excuse me Professor, can I borrow Wood?" she asked the stuttering man who was holding a big green lizard.

"Y-yes o-of cor-rse," Quirrell stuttered shakily like he usually did and a fifth year student with a curious expression on his face came casually out of the room.

"Mr. Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker!" McGonagall told him, whose jaw dropped dramatically.

"Um, hooray?" was Harry's response.

* * *

"Seeker!? But first years never make the team!" Ron gasped as he and Harry were walking down a corridor.

"Well apparently, McGonagall wanted me to be on the team because its doing badly and we have our first game tomorrow," Harry told Ron. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to do some research."

"Research on what?"

"On the first floor corridor," Harry replied and took a wrong turn leading to said corridor.

"You can't!" Hermione cried out in shock. "Not so loud!" Harry hissed at her because she got a few curious looks.

"Tell me something, if Dumbledore wanted to keep something a secret, then why would he tell us that the location is banned?" Harry quizzed the bookworm.

"Well..." Hermione started but couldn't think of any logical answer to the puzzle.

"Exactly. Now, I'm going to the damn corridor and you can come if you want," Harry snapped and stormed off. He was halfway there when he looked behind him and saw Ron and Hermione quickly following his footsteps.

"Well if you want to come, I'm not going to stop you," Harry said mainly to Hermione, changing his pace.

"I'm coming with you so you don't get killed!" the bushy haired girl replied snarkily.

"Sure. But one more thing, your name," Harry said changing the topic.

"What about my name?" Hermione asked a bit offended.

"It's too long, by the time I would have called that out you could be dead," Harry said, remembering what The Doctor said about long names once.

"Well what do you prefer?" Hermione asked him sceptically. Never had anyone questioned her about her name before.

"Herm," was Harry's reply before storming off down the corridor. Ron and Hermione could only just follow him amused.

* * *

"Where is Titus?" The Centaur leader snarled at his pack which cowered away in fright.

"I have no idea sir! One minute he was complaing about a mummy monster appearing right before his eyes, and then he goes off the see the human who runs the castle and vanishes soon after," Titus's friend told the leader.

"Well go and FIND HIM! And don't come back without him or your punishment will be incredibly severe!" the Centaur snarled at the horseman, who trotted off to the castle.

On his way to said castle, he thought about the whole ideal. A boy had wandered into their woods only to get stabbed and the mummy appearing the next. The Centaur couldn't help but think that these events were related somehow.

"Dark times are coming indeed..." he muttered to himself before continuing his task.

"Run!" Harry gasped at the sight of Mrs. Norris. He and his two best friends took off down a corridor, looking anxiously back now and then to see that they weren't being followed. Much to their surprise, they weren't but they had a feeling that they were going to be soon. They eventually found themselves at a locked door which Ron tried frantically to pull open.

"It's locked!" he cried out in horror at the thought of being grounded on his first days there.

"Let me," Harry said calmly as possible and used his sonic screwdriver on the door which smoothly unlocked and they rushed inside shutting it behind them.

"Something tells me we shouldn't damn well be here," Ron started while Harry just stared ahead, eyes cold.

"Of course we shouldn't! Do you remember where we are!?" Hermione lectured him while Harry just looked on.

"And for very good logical reasons too," Harry quietly finished her first statement as the thing he was looking at made them freeze in terror. The thing was a giant dog with three heads and teeth as wide as daggers.

"All in favour of running the hell away, do so now!" Harry shouted and ran to the door while Ron and Hermione screamed in terror and ran after him, which was enough to get the dog's senses back and try to desperately take a bite of them.

"Hold it!" Harry ordered his two companions who struggled to hold the door shut while the beast kept trying to break free of its prison. Eventually, Harry succeeded using his Sonic Screwdriver to lock it and run to the common room. Thankfully, everyone was having dinner.

"Oaky, tell nobody about this and we should be fine," Harry told them. Ron nodded while Hermione just glared at him.

"Never mind that, didn't you notice what the dog was standing on?" she said to the two boys.

"What with all the teeth and all? No I didn't have time to look at its bloody feet!" Ron snapped at her

"Well if you had been paying attention, it was standing on a trapdoor which means it's guarding something. Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to have to some dinner before you get us in more trouble or worse...expelled," Hermione said and stormed off to the great hall.

"She really needs to sort out her priorities," Ron mused and went to the hall with Harry behind him.

"Herm's just scared that's all," Harry simply said, entering the hall and settling in for dinner.

 **I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was a bit shorter than usual because I want the Foretold to strike next chapter and I couldn't think of a proper scenario for it to in this one.**

 **On the other, my new crossover is gonna be up soon and I'm gonna work on that before coming back to this one. Fear not, this story will be back soon!**

 **See you then!**


End file.
